A 4 Letter Word
by einstinette
Summary: Raven sits and reflects on love and her changed thoughts about what it is. Will she realize that it is more than just a four letter word and that she truly belongs with the changeling? Or will she hang on to her warped illusions of romance? Rae/BB.


A Four Letter Word

Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

Love is just a four letter word. People use it haphazardly to justify the ends to the means. When people use the phrase: "I love you," they don't mean it. It's simply a phrase used to worm past your defenses and mould you to their needs.

At least that's what Raven had always thought. Had you told her anything different about love, how it conquers all, how it's amazing, she would have laughed at you. 'Love is ridiculous' she would have replied. An utter waste of time for oversensitive fools.

But now as she sat on her bed, watching her green changeling snoring lightly, the room aglow with his presence even when asleep, she felt something, something in the cockles of her heart moved. The cold emptiness that had enveloped her for the duration of her life was receeding. As of now, she was tired of feeling like the victim.

The monks of Azarath had taught her to shun emotions because they were dangerous not only for herself, but for others. Her mother had taught her not to love because it only caused more pain. And of course she knew the truth of that. Her mother had loved evil incarnate. She'd fallen for the demon, Trigon, and because of that had only suffered. Suffered the knowledge of her daughter's fate and suffered in the dark, isolated prison of her mind and heart. And together they both taught her not to trust because trust is _always _broken.

But in the real life that she lived with the Titans, she had learned that the monks were wrong. Repressing her emotions was far more dangerous then expressing her joy. Turst was necessary because without it you were nothing, but a haunting shadow of a human being. Besides, if you couldn't trust your friends then what was the point of living? And she had learned that her mother was wrong. She refused to let Trigon and his evil taint her life now. She refused to let their lessons be shoved down her throat as gospel truth. She would determine her own truth.

Love didn't make you weak; it made you strong. Love didn't make you foolish; it made you wise. Love didn't break you down; it built you up. Love didn't crumble; it stood strong. It was more than just a four letter word. It simply was... love. Because sometimes words are just too wide, too broad, too wonderful to be defined.

Beastboy had been there for her since the beginning. He had made her laugh and showed her the truth behind the lies that she believed. Even at her worst, he had been there with a smile and refused to back away even though she ordered him to. He didn't believe in leaving her alone when she was sad. He held her close to his beating heart and wiped away her tears while murmuring kind words to her. He called her beautiful and knew the person that was inside rather than stopping at the one on the surface.

Raven chuckled slightsly as she sat there. And to think it almost took losing him to realize all of that. She glanced back down at him. His gentle snores, his mouth wide open with glistening fangs and lolling tongue as he breathed in and out deeply.

She felt a protective desire sweep over her. Her hand gently ran through his messy green hair. A slow smile spread across his face. "Love you Raie," he mumbled. He rolled towards her and threw his arms around her in a way that he would never dare do if he was actually awake.

A slight blush flooded her gray cheeks. She had been wrong and she could admit it. In fact, as soon as he was awake she would scream it from the rooftops, sing it, say it in every language that she knew. But for right now this was enough... "I love you too." Never in her life had she said those words and never in her life had she meant them as she did right then. "I love you."

**A/n:**

** Guys! I've missed you so much in the past few months. I'm sorry. I didn't have a computer and yadda-yadda, you don't care. Basically, you should just know that I have a new laptop and I'm back. Sort of. Because since it's finally my senior year I have a lot of work and choices to make, so I don't have a lot of time. Anyway, I will update as much as possible. **

** So, as usual. Read and review the story. I know it's not long, but it's a welcome back gift from me to you. **

** As always, flames are welcome, because they keep me warm and toasty at night.**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours Truly, Madly, and Deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
